far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Vael Murami
A tall, lanky silhouette that is often seen in an office, a pilot seat, or cowled in the larger world. Vael is a Scryer turned High Ministra, dedicated to their house but with a longing for exploration and a habit of teasing everyone around them. Full titles: High Ministra; Former Scryer, Cleo, and Cassandra of the systems of Acheron Rho; Intelligence Curator of the Den of Snakes; Record Keeper of the Astral Synedrium; Cerberus of the Murami, champion of the main branch; Expert Trainer and Head of the Bridge Piloting Division of the Imperial Diplomatic Cruiser HSS Silent Star; Cryptid of the Crimson Crater Further details can be found here Traits and Appearance Appearance * Pinterest board Vael stands at 5’8, their form lithe and androgynous looking, which is something they use to their advantage, allowing them to pass as any identify they may want to pick up. Their heritage harkens back to ethnically Korean and Japanese analogous roots, and they have dark brown, almost black hair with a white streak running from root to tip just to the side of their head, the sides shaved off for practicality. Their eyes are a deep brown, and their face is often marked with war paint, a familial tradition passed down the main branch. They have a cybernetic hand up to their elbow joint, stopping just below it, and frequently wear gloves to obscure this fact. Their clothes are frequently black and layered, but vary in cut and texture. Their skin is a mish-mash of tattoos, each a piece of art in its own right. Personality Vael is a fairly level-headed individual whose wanderlust was key in their career choices. They acted up when a young child, partly to get attention, and partly for the fun of it, but as they grew older, they realised pranks weren’t always the way forward (even if it was a hard habit to snap out of). They try to help where possible, even if their assistance isn’t wanted. They have a habit of oversharing at times, even though it’s often well-intentioned. They are overly curious, and may sometimes stick their nose into things that aren’t their business just to gain new knowledge. Their temper is typically cool, but when angered Vael is explosive and vicious, the polar opposite of their typical way of acting. They also have a habit of teasing those they are close to. * Character playlist Biography Vael is a High Ministra of House Serpens, and a pilot in all aspects. The Murami family played a big role in the creation of the Fang, and the majority of the Murami branch families, and especially the main branch, followed that path. Vael was one of the few who diverged from that path entirely, ensuring they didn’t even get trained as a Fang before leaving to travel as a Scryer. Their first two years were as a Junior, studying under a Jaffar of Yakiyah, before being gifted their own ship, the SSV Answers Without Questions, which has been retrofitted and kept to this day. Their ship is their pride and joy, the interior showing not only their care for the ship, but their love of photography, with holo-cards pasted on every wall. With each journey, Vael became a more and more skilled pilot,enjoying planetary flight the most. Their years as a Scryer began as a Cleo, a travelling Scryer, as their wanderlust never let them stay anywhere for long. Vael travelled with two other crew members, usually keeping to the minimum needed to drill safely; these two were Navigator Vela Tyree Achebe and Takumi Serpens Haio Geraint, who, when Vael went to being a Ministra, left the ship for good and married, with Vael being their minister as soon as their paperwork went through. After a few years of service, Vael became a wandering Cassandra, managing the flow of information for entire systems, and becoming the point of contact for fellow Scryers. They became skilled at blending in in plain sight, and mingling with even those of serf status to gather information on each planet, integrating themselves to force visions for weeks, then months in advance to feed back to the Den. At the age of 29, a year after the loss of their father, they were Sent on a task to pick up a lost noble child for the High Nominator and Dean of the Academy, but the mission went wrong, and after a stabbing, infection set into their right arm. Instead of heading to a Caduceus facility to have the arm healed up, they chose to have it amputated and replaced with a cybernetic arm in order to have additional implants put in, most notably their communications unit - later linked to a ghost talker transceiver - and their personal camera drone. With a history of chronic depression, joined with their minor case of PTSD, Vael ended up acquiring a Puca - a gift from their good friend of House Reticulum, Rakshasa Rapina Shya. This creature helps manage their low points, and acts as a good companion against loneliness during long journeys. At 28, Vael’s father passed also, and they were left to inherit the Murami Estate in the city of Jun’ii, a lakeside location built as the starting point for the rest of the city, along with a hefty inheritance. A few years later at the age of 31, Vael became a High Ministra on account of their work as a Scryer. Their skill at amassing and disseminating information in efficient and effective ways garnered them the experience to move up into the position of information curator for the House, and their move into diplomacy was coupled with a long overdue promotion to a High position. With the Estate, they also inherited the staff. Their first change was that of replacing the Majordomo to an old Fang friend; a master of telepathy and administration who wanted to leave the role behind. With Vael travelling still, the Estate wasn’t allowed to fall into disrepair, and Jun’ii needed a stand in steward with the absence of a member of the main branch. As a High Ministra, Vael has been involved in some publicity events on behalf of the House and themselves, the first being the first episode of PRISM’s Moonlight, where they reconnected for a short while with Singer, having tutored them in the Academy, and the second a short interview on the lives of Precognitives. Relationships High Fang Serpens Fauchs Viktor The Fauchs and Murami families were two of the foundation of the Fang foundation, and since the early days the two have maintained strong bonds. Viktor and Vael grew up together, born the same year, eventually going to the Academy together. Their relationship is filled with jokes and teasing, but in the end they’re ride or die, loyal to a fault. High Ministra Serpens Lamella Euco The Lamella and Murami families, unlike the Fauchs, have been at odds for a long time. Each generation of Drakes and Cerberus have been at each other’s throats politically, and with the introduction of Vael, this relationship took a turn for the better. Vael came to know Euco through their work as a Scryer, with the Lamella heir acting as their point of contact for the information they had gathered, and for any orders of a Sending. As the years went by however, Vael started to curry favour with Euco, feeding her snippits of unofficial information in exchange for favours and assignments. The two eventually became friends, and when Vael was faced with the ultimatum of staying on planet as a Jaffar Scryer, or being allowed free movement in a safer role, Euco advocated for them to become a Ministra, her recommendation likely the reason Vael was promoted to High immediately. Since this, the two have been good allies and better friends. Vael being privy to all information passing through into the archives, including those of the highest classification. This friendship lead to Vael’s recruitment as Chief Pilot on Euco’s ships, first the HSS Valeria, formerly the HSS Armond Veron, and then later the cruiser HSS Silent Star. High Ministra Serpens Azuri Sydhe Sydhe is who Vael would consider their best and dearest friend. The two met at the Academy, Sydhe taking classes above her general age group, and they hit it off immediately. Vael was inevitably a terrible influence on the young Azuri, and the two were troublemakers, the combination of precognition from the two of them, and Azuri’s telepathy making quite a pair. The two separated physically when Vael left to be a Scryer, but the two kept in constant contact, their messages a mix of heartfelt confessions and inside jokes, their conversations at least 70% shitposting. Does Vael have a lifelong maybe crush on Sydhe? No-one has confirmable proof. High Nominator Serpens Ophidian Iver Vael’s past teacher in their psychic disciplines, and now dear mentor, Iver was a part of Vael’s life from a young age. It was him who came to recruit Vael for the Academy, and given his close ties with the Murami branches, he became their personal counsellor for their years at the Academy. For a month of so, as most teens do, Vael carried an odd spite crush for the Nominator, still in his prime, and since then their friends hadn’t let them live it down. No doubt driven up the wall with a young Vael’s antics, Iver was still earnest in his teachings to them, and earned their deepest respect over the years, becoming their confidant on all things related to their powers, and occasionally those of personal matters as a trusted advisor of sorts. He was the one to suggest a switch to the Ministra role, and his judgement certainly hadn’t been wrong. Scryer Serpens Werner Tatsuo Fellow Scryer back in the day, and later a good friend, Tatsuo and Vael met during his time as a Cleo, with Vael being the Cassandra for the systems they were in at the time. They were an informant and a confidant, who formed a trusting and teasing relationship with the Werner and his younger brother. Rakshasa Reticulum Rapina Shya Former lover and good friend, Shya and Vael met on the HSS Valeria, becoming fast friends. While their fling was brief, the two stayed as loyal friends, and trusted confidants. The Rapina family is sworn to protect Vael’s family, and as the Cerberus of the Murami branches, Vael in turn swore allegiance to the Rapinas. Exchequer Eridanus Sia Morala A relationship formed on mutual respect between the two, these two later became friends when Morala developed a romantic relationship with Shya. Scryer Serpens Kol Saresk Saresk, more frequently known as Kol, met Vael at the Academy during their tutoring time. Vael became the influence for Kol to more into the Scryer role, and they kept in infrequent contact over the years after the Academy. The two were recently matched on popular dating app Cinder, but the dates ended after two due to Vael’s position on the HSS Silent Star. Fang Serpens Janei Kelin Childhood friends, these two grew up together with the Janei family being a vassal family to the Murami. The two got along extremely well, and Vael pulled Kelin out of Fang service at her request during the tail end of the War Against the Artificials. Kelin picked up the role of Majordomo of the main branch Murami Estate, and stands in as Steward of Jun’ii when Vael is gone. The two are friendly, with a mutual appreciation of each other’s company and a deep loyalty. Their relationship is complex, but both are happy with it staying as friends instead of progressing to lovers. Vael frequently brings plants from Yggdrazil to help with Kelin’s biosphere curation. Nominator, Seeress Serpens Draz Laosaa At a young age, Laosaa’s family was attacked during the War Against the Artificials. During this time, it was deemed safer for the young Draz to become a ward of the Murami family, and she was taken in under Vael’s wing. While a lot of the time Draz was at the Estate with the Murami staff, Vael was often eager to take her off planet and away from their father. The two developed a sibling relationship, with Vael becoming incredibly protective of Laosaa, and eventually using their skills in dressing to blend in to teach her to pass as a boy, in both mannerisms and appearance. The two kept a close relationship even after Lasoaa left to take on their own title, and Vael feels incredible pride at her accomplishments. Chair Arbiter Eridanus Stordiz Xavier While the two are yet to meet face to face, Xavier and Vael work closely in the secretarial department of the Astral Synedrium. Vael has a deep respect for the Eridanii, and they strive to match his work standards in each piece of documentation they do. It's well known that the Serpens is vying for his respect in turn, and hopes to one day meet the Arbiter in person to further House relations (and perhaps a personal friendship). Early Life From a young age Vael was a trouble-maker; a stereotypical rich kid, who always thought the consequences didn’t apply to them. They were born and raised in the city of Jun’ii, a thriving hub of creative activity and the best playground a child could want. The Murami family had been a long line of Fangs, with intermittent deviations from distant cousins, but the main branch of the family always became involved in the Fangs one way or another. This meant that as High Fangs in their own right, Vael’s parents were both too strict, and not around enough to enforce their teachings. Their father wasn’t a pleasant man to be around, and he became the cause for a mild form of PTSD in Vael’s later years before his passing. With easy access to a flight simulator and a fighter jet kept on the landing pad, Vael had no trouble accessing the tools they needed to get a taste of flying. It was safe to say their relationship with the majordomo at the time was a strained one. This later led to them picking up flight as an extra-curricular at the Academy, making full use of the simulators on premise. At the age of 11, when puberty hit them full swing, they started to show signs of MES, and were carted off to the Academy at the first opportunity their parents got. Their precognition was the first of their disciplines to develop, with biopsionics developing in their late teens, both being nurtured with the aid of their teacher and mentor High Nominator Ophidian Iver. Their visions came mostly in dreams first, their training taking slightly longer than some of the basic students due to their impatience and disruptive attitude. They moved from their basic training and schooling at the age of 13, onto more focused training for their precognitive skills until the age of 16. Once this stretch of time finished, they began training as a Scryer at the Academy still, developing their Biopsionics at the core Caduceus facility in the Garden of Idun. A large amount of their later Academy years was also spent tutoring younger children on core topics in the great library, conceived as a fantastic idea by Vael to avoid detention, though really a ploy by their mentor, an odd kind of reverse psychology to get them to focus their energy on something constructive and to keep them out of trouble. At the age of 13, just before their move into adulthood, Vael’s mother was killed in action during the War Against the Artificials. Left with just their father, the situation at home became more tense, and it was only when they left the Academy at 20 that they felt free from his oppressive influence. The expectation was that Vael would take steps to do as their parents did and become a Fang, but, tired of their parents’ interference, Vael decided instead to take the title of Junior Scryer, rising to Scryer within the first two years of accepting the role. This caused contention between Vael and the other branches of the family, but due to their status as the heir to the main branch, not much could be done to remove them from the family. Education and Stats These are to give a vague idea, as they were all chosen with fiction in mind. Skills Precognition 3, Biopsion 1, Administer 1, Lead 0, Pilot 2, Punch 0, Talk 1, Trade 0, Know 0, Connect 0, Notice 0 Psionic Skills Precog: Oracle, Terminal Reflection, Alternate Outcome, Cursed Luck Biopsion: Psychic Succor, Organic Purification Protocols, Mastered Succor Foci Psychic Training 2, Wanderer 1, Specialist: Pilot 1 Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Serpens Members